dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Cassandra Pentaghast
} |name = Cassandra Pentaghast |image = CassandraPentaghast.png |title = Seeker Hero of Orlais Right Hand of the Divine |gender = Female |race = Human |class = Warrior |family = Anthony Pentaghast (brother) |voice = Miranda Raison (Dragon Age II and Dragon Age: Inquisition) Colleen Clinkenbeard (Dawn of the Seeker) |appearances = Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker Dragon Age: Inquisition Heroes of Dragon Age"As you saw in the trailer, Morrigan, Varric & Cassandra play a role in the game." }} Cassandra Pentaghast is a Nevarran of the royal Pentaghast family and Seeker of the Chantry interested in Hawke. She believes that understanding Hawke's actions could be the key to preventing a war that threatens to engulf Thedas. She is the protagonist of the film Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker, which revolves around her investigating a conspiracy within the Chantry. In Dragon Age: Inquisition she's one of The Inquisitor's companions. Background Involvement Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker After the ceremony, the Divine meets with Cassandra in the cathedral. The Divine insists that the attack on the Gathering was only the beginning; a storm is coming and the Chantry must be prepared. Cassandra asks how she can serve as the Divine places a book in her arms (the same one she holds during her interrogation of Varric Tethras). Dragon Age II On behalf of the Chantry, Cassandra approaches Varric after Hawke has become Champion. She interrogates him in the old Amell Estate revealing that the Champion has left Kirkwall before the Seekers have begun their search for the Warden and Hawke. Cassandra initially believed that the Champion came to the city to spread subversion against the Chantry. Dragon Age: Inquisition Along with Varric and Vivienne, Cassandra is one of the companions confirmed for Dragon Age: Inquisition. | Game Informer September 2013 Issue Quotes * (To Varric) "Start talking, dwarf. They tell me you're good at it." * "The Champion killed the Arishok in single combat? It sounds so romantic." * "The righteous stand before the darkness, and the Maker shall guide their hand." * Cassandra: "I'm not interested in stories. I came to hear the truth". * Varric: "What makes you think I know the truth?" * Cassandra: "Don't lie to me! You knew him/her even before he/she became the Champion!" Trivia * During the development of Dragon Age II, her hair changed from long black hair, to short white hair, to her current short black hair. * In Dragon Age: Redemption Nyree states that she once fought beside a templar named Cassandra. Cairn states that Cassandra is head of the Seeker Order. Cassandra Pentaghast, however, is not the head of the Seekers.Gaider, David. Twitter. Posted on August 26, 2012. * Cassandra is proclaimed the "right hand of the Divine Beatrix III" in Dawn of the Seeker, while in Dragon Age II, Grand Cleric Elthina refers to Leliana as the "left hand of the Divine" (albeit referring to a different Divine). Gallery Cassandra.jpg 1222.png|Cassandra threatening Varric Leliana.jpg|Cassandra with Leliana Cassandra.RiseToPowetTrailer.png|Old model of Cassandra in "Rise to Power" trailer Conceptart009.jpg|Cassandra concept art Conceptart001.jpg|Artwork of Cassandra interrogating Varric Cassandra (DotS).jpg|Cassandra in Dawn of the Seeker CassChargeDAI.jpg|Cassandra in Fires above trailer CassandraDAI.jpg|Cassandra in the Fires above trailer CassandraVarric2.jpg|Cassandra and Varric in Dragon Age: Inquisition CassandraVarric.jpg|Cassandra and Varric in Dragon Age: Inquisition Cassandra_Pentaghast_(HoDA).png|Cassandra in Heroes of Dragon Age References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker characters Category:Companions Category:Humans Category:Nevarrans Category:Nevarran nobility Category:Royalty Category:Seekers of Truth Category:Warriors Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters